The Puppeteer and The Bomber
by TheRedHotChiliPeppers
Summary: Deidara (The Bomber) is in love with Sasori (The Puppeteer). One day Sasori catches Deidara doing something naughty... :P. WARNING: Contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy).


SEARCHING

"Sasori-dono," Deidara whispered to himself. He stroked himself faster. Deidara moaned quietly. He was going to come soon. He stroked faster. His moans became louder. Anytime now. "Sasori-dono...ahhhh," Deidara released and let go of himself. He relaxed for a couple of minutes. The blond jumped when he heard a sharp knock at the door.

"Deidara-san you almost done in there?" Sasori asked.

_Oh crap, oh crap. SHIT! _ Deidara thought. He hopped up on his feet too quickly and got a head rush.

Sasori heard a crash from inside the bathroom. Curious, Sasori went for the door knob. He turned it but it didn't fully turn. It was locked. That made Sasori more curious. "Deidara-san, open the door. Let me in".

Inside, Deidara rushed to clean up. He pulled his pants up. Then he turned on the tap and washed his hands, his heart pounding. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Deidara-san! Open the goddamn door!" Sasori was becoming impatient. He was ready to kick the door in. A couple of seconds later, when Sasori was getting ready to yell again, the door opened a little bit. Deidara took a deep breath. Just as he was about to fully open it, Sasori's arm grabbed the door and opened it for him. Sasori took a couple of steps forward. Walked around Deidara and started inspecting the room. "So Deidara-san, what were you doing in here?" Sasori gave him a questioning look then went back to searching the room for clues.

"Um, I was using the washroom," Deidara said nervously.

"If you were, why is the toilet seat down? You never put the toilet seat down."

Deidara gulped slowly and came up with an idea. "Okay, you caught me," he held his hands up in surrender, "I wanted to get away from you, so you came in here and camped out." He watched as Sasori look inside the tub.

"You could've easily went to your room."

"My room doesn't have a lock."

He searched the room again. Deidara saw his chance, "Why can't you accept that I find you annoying? Anyhow, I'm leaving." He strolled to the door. _That was a close one,_ he thought while walking.

"Deidara-san."

"What?" He turned around to see Sasori wearing the biggest smirk ever. Sasori looked to the right. Deidara looked where he was looking and gasped. _Didn't I clean that up?_ he wondered. (_A/N I'm hoping you know what he saw..._)

"I'm guessing you came in here because of me." A few moments of silence. Then, "am I right Deidara-san?" Sasori asked.

Deidara blushed but said nothing. He looked down at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at Sasori.

Sasori chuckled. "So you're gay?"

"..."

"For me?"

"..."

"I take that silence as a yes."

"..."

"Okay."

"..."

"Your quiet."

Deidara didn't say anything for he didn't have anything to say to Sasori, well he did but Deidara didn't want to embarrass himself any more.

"Deidara-san." Sasori said annoyed. Deidara looked up and met Sasori's brown eyes. Went even redder, then quickly looked down.

"Damm it Deidara-san say something!" Sasori yelled frustratedly.

"What do you want me to say?! Do you want me to admit that I'm gay for you?! Sasori-dono, I, Deidara, am gay for you. Do you want me to confess to you?! Sasori-dono, I'm crazy about you and I will go crazy if you leave ever me. I love everything about you; the way you talk, your smile, your eyes, your hair, the way you're impatient about everything, how you argue with me over art!" He paused to take a breath then whispered "Sasori-dono I love you," Deidara's eyes became wet. _I'm... crying? Why? _

It was quiet for a couple minutes. During those minutes Deidara continued to stare at the ground. He looked up at Sasori a few times and only saw Sasori watching him. He also wiped away the tears whenever they appeared. Sasori just watched Deidara. Not knowing what to say or do.

"Deidara-san." Sasori said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"It's about dinnertime. You should go and eat."

"I'm going to skip dinner. I'm going to go to bed," He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

When he was at the door Sasori called his name.

"Yes dono?"

Sasori walked up to him. When he was close he leaned in and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Deidara-san."

"Thank you, Sasori-dono. See you in the morning." Deidara, again, turned to leave.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Sasori called after him.

Deidara smiled and yelled, "Don't worry, I'll blow up the little buggers before they bite me". He went to his room. The scene that happened kept replying in his head, until, finally, he fell asleep.

**First Chapter done... what do you think?**

**Idk how many Chapters there are going to be. All I know is it's going to be Sasori and Deidara.**

**Review.**

**I loved writing this and hope you guys loved reading it. **

**The next chapter is called: The Next Day**

**Peace :P**


End file.
